


Путь к сердцу

by Dekstroza, DrinkAndBite



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cooking, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fluff, Food, Gen, M/M, Shawarma, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrinkAndBite/pseuds/DrinkAndBite
Summary: Есть такая русская поговорка. Или пословица? Про путь к сердцу мужчины...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Путь к сердцу

**Author's Note:**

> Автор сильно любит делать шаверму. А есть шаверму автор любит ещё больше!

Путь к сердцу мужчины лежит через желудок. Эту прописную истину Баки зазубрил еще в холодной России и с успехом проверил на себе. Не то чтобы он был готов продать Родину за чизбургер… было б чем торговать! Но вот если наваристый огненный борщик, так чтобы ложка в «густоте» стояла, заправленный восхитительной нежной сметанкой, и с ломтем ржаного хлеба, корочка которого натерта чесночком, а сверху — прозрачный как слеза ломтик соленого сала… Черт, Баки бы подумал. Хорошенько подумал.  
  
И вот Тони. Мужчина хоть куда, одни мозги чего стоят. А ведь и помимо мозгов есть на что посмотреть. Глаза, ресницы, губы. Пальцы с такими запоминающимися лунками ногтей. И задница. Ох уж эта задница! Баки чуть себе руку под корень не стер, «гоняя шкурку». Металлическую руку, если что. Из неубиваемого старкия, которому прямое попадание ядерной боеголовки — что слону дробина.  
  
Так вот, Тони. Не жрущий ни черта, чизбургеры не в счет. И то зеленое дерьмо, которое он заливает в себя декалитрами. Как тут Баки завоевывать сердце, если все, что он умеет — готовить и убивать, а и то, и другое вроде как без надобности? Баки пытался. Честно. Наташа даже заключила со Стивом пари, на котором из блюд до Тони наконец дойдет и он предпримет ответные действия. По версии Наташи выходило, что Баки придется приготовить все из «Вкусной и здоровой пищи» пятьдесят четвертого, плюс «Домоводство», не исключая картинок. Стив только фыркнул на это, ставя двести баксов и уже, наверное, втайне рассчитывая на пополнение этюдника новой «берлинской лазурью» или «сиреневым хинакридоном». Панк, что с него взять. Хотя, конечно, приятно, когда в тебя верит хоть кто-то, если ты сам уже не в состоянии. А Баки, вот, почти совсем отчаялся и собирался признать, что смерть от спермотоксикоза — не сюжет для анекдота, а суровая правда жизни, когда открывший очередную версию вселенной Рид подарил внезапную надежду. Или наоборот, с обычной Ридовской беспечностью подвел под монастырь.  
  
Дело в том, что Рид, чтоб ему Сьюзен неделю не давала, вытащил из какого-то хренового далека еще одного Тони Старка. Словно Баки своего было мало. Не то чтобы Баки был против любого Тони из любого из миров, но этот, кажется, имел какую-то вендетту против Зимнего, и хотя их Тони, похоже, сумел все быстро уладить, Баки такие вещи чуял за версту. И теперь боялся, что этот Тони рассказал что-то их Тони. Что-то такое, из-за чего даже самым хлипким шансам и мечтам Баки наступит гребаный пиздец. Немного помогало только то, что парень был, по крайней мере, не слишком похож на их Тони, в отличие от предыдущих Старков, которых, словно фокусник кроликов из шляпы, любил таскать из смежных вселенных Рид. Этот Тони был старше лет на десять, ростом ниже на несколько дюймов, ну, и глаза вместо синих — карие. И шило в заднице — просто вселенских масштабов. Не то чтобы у их Тони было меньше. В общем, разница во внешности помогала, еще как! Если бы парень, будучи точной копией их Тони, хоть раз посмотрел на Баки так, как смотрел, когда думал, что Баки не видит… Ну, Баки бы наверняка поехал мозгами окончательно, сколько бы этих мозгов ни осталось у него.  
  
И вот за те несколько дней, пока оба Тони колдовали над аппаратом, чтобы вернуть пришельца обратно, кареглазый Тони успел подсадить местного Тони на шаварму. Где и когда только успел эту гадость достать? Не то чтобы Баки было дело до желудка пришельца… Хотя нет, блядь, кого он обманывает! Конечно же, Баки переживал. Любой Тони, из какого бы мира он ни падал на голову Баки, тут же становился его личной ответственностью, хотел этого вновь прибывший Тони или не хотел. Это же Тони! Разве возможно по-другому?  
  
Поэтому, заметив непонятное нечто с логотипом забегаловки с Тридцать Второй, по которой явно плакали санитарные службы Нью-Йорка, Баки взялся за дело. Вернее, за нож. Но перед этим потолковал хорошенько с ДЖАРВИСом, ну, и еще с парой-другой десятков человек.  
  
— Что это? — кареглазый Тони, по уши уделанный в смазке, с недоумением уставился на тарелку в руках Баки.  
  
— Греческая шаурма. Гирос называется.  
  
— Шаурма? — их Тони выкатился на подстилке из-под аппарата. Выглядел он не чище своего иномирного дублера, словно они специально мазали друг друга, добиваясь полной идентичности места расположения пятен. — Ты сказал «шаурма»?  
  
— Да?  
  
— Шаурма — это команда гребцов на галерах, — поучительно произнес кареглазый Тони, хватая один из роллов и впиваясь зубами в угощение. — А это, — проговорил он с полным ртом, — это нектар и амброзия!  
  
Их Тони тоже попытался схватить гирос, но заработал от Баки только легкий шлепок полотенцем по пальцам.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Руки помой. Тебя это, — Баки указал на пытающегося сдержать улыбку кареглазого Тони пальцем, — тоже, кстати, касается.  
  
— Zaraza k zaraze… — неожиданно подмигнул ему кареглазый Тони, а пока Баки хлопал глазами, пытаясь подобрать достойный ответ, облизал пальцы и, схватив второй гирос, передал его своему двойнику.  
  
Баки оставалось только демонстративно вздохнуть, грозно нахмурившись, пусть вид уплетавших за обе щеки его стряпню Старков и вызывал чувство глубокого умиления. Словно Баки вдруг стал деревенской бабушкой, к которой на каникулы на лето приехали два горячо любимых внучка, сильно отощавших в городе за учебный год. Хотя то, как они жевали завернутые в питу рубленое мясо, капусту, поджаренный до золотистой корочки картофель и помидоры, залитые густым греческим йогуртом, могло заставить дрогнуть любое, даже самое черствое сердце. А Баки не был железным. Ну, во всяком случае — не целиком.  
  
Поэтому на следующий день Баки приготовил кебаб по рецепту одного мужика из ларька у станции метро Сант-Ан в Париже. В отличие от привычного варианта с лавашом тот использовал чиабатту, в которую добавлял рубленую свинину, салат, помидоры и соус «бланш», чем-то напоминавший заправку для салата «Цезарь», но с парочкой секретных ингредиентов, заставивших обоих Тони настолько неприлично мычать и стонать от удовольствия, что Баки пришлось буквально сбежать — настолько срочно потребовался ему душ. В момент тактического отступления ему на миг показалось, что он заметил какой-то хитрый блеск в глазах чужого Тони, но Баки слишком торопился, стремясь поскорее припасть к своим запасам смазки.  
  
А потом были денер и дюнер. Дюрюм, кубба и кебабес. Шаварма и шварма. И даже карси-хоровац и юфка, оказавшиеся по факту шашлыком, завернутым в лаваш, и особого вида лепешкой в которую Баки от души напихал мяса и сыра, превратив в аппетитный бурек. И все шире и шире улыбавшийся ему кареглазый Тони. Все чаще шутивший и добродушно пихавший Баки локтем в бок. Подмигивающий и жарко дышащий в спину, когда пытался украсть очередной пито-лавашевый шедевр. Честно — на такую реакцию Баки не рассчитывал. Вернее, рассчитывал, но в исполнении своего Тони. И что делать — просто не представлял. Да, любой Тони был хорош априори, но любил-то Баки своего!  
  
И поэтому предпринял последнюю попытку — приготовил шаверму, точь-в-точь как из шалмана у метро Проспект Большевиков, где усатый мужик так щедро налил Баки соуса, что половина его, когда Баки дернул, сгорая от нетерпения, за серую оберточную бумагу, оказалась на куртке.  
  
Сначала Баки сгонял на Брайтон Бич и вернулся оттуда с ароматными грузинскими специями, тонюсеньким армянским лавашом, свежим кефиром и сочными бакинскими томатами. Затем, замариновав на день куриную грудку в сванской соли, приступил к изготовлению самого главного — соуса, без которого и шаверма — не шаверма. В высокую банку он налил йогурта, кефира и немного домашнего майонеза, затем от души сыпанул специй и хмели-сунели и, хорошенько перемешав, оставил настаиваться в холодильнике рядом с мясом. Вечером на крыше особняка Мстителей Баки разжег гриль и зажарил мясо. Мелкая мошкара танцевала в лучах заходящего солнца, которое превращало все вокруг в расплавленное золото, и на миг у Баки перехватило горло от того, как невозможно красиво было вокруг, но опозорится и глупо разреветься он не успел: дверь на крышу хлопнула, и вошел иномирный Тони. Он остановился, принюхиваясь, потом в упор посмотрел на Баки, и тот вздрогнул от неожиданности: карие глаза Тони на миг тоже вспыхнули золотым огнем, словно он был не человеком, а мифом, сказочным драконом или, может, фениксом? Но Тони моргнул, и наваждение пропало.  
  
— Знаешь, Барнс, если бы я решил задержаться в этом мире, непременно бы женился на тебе. Ну, сначала на себе, а потом уже на тебе. Все-таки эта присказка русских о том, что путь к сердцу любого нормального мужика лежит через желудок, — не самая глупая вещь.  
  
Лопатка выпала из металлической руки, но была ловко подхвачена Тони почти у самого пола, из-за чего они с Баки, ринувшимся за ней, едва не столкнулись лбами, и только реакция суперсолдата уберегла их от этого конфуза.  
  
— Ты о чем? — хрипло спросил Баки.  
  
— А то ты сам не знаешь! Нет, я, конечно, не силен во всей этой любовной фигне, но последнии годы кое-чему научили меня. Иди. Он там, внизу, один.  
  
— Но…  
  
— Иди. Потом довертишь эту вкуснятину, никуда она не убежит.  
  
— Ты уверен?  
  
— После того, как ты ее так качественно прожарил? Абсолютно!  
  
— Старк.  
  
— Черт, и почему это делаю я? Куда, к хренам собачьим, смотрит ваша команда? Нет, я понимаю — банк, все дела, но мне показалось, что вы тут все по-настоящему… А, к черту! Ты слушал меня до этого? Забудь обо всем, что я говорил. И если тебе нужно мое благословение — считай, что оно у тебя в кармане. Я вообще уверен, что человек, который умеет готовить всякую фигню так же вкусно, как ты, не может быть плохим.  
  
— А Лектор?  
  
— Хм… И с чувством юмора, а так и не скажешь, — задумчиво, словно про себя, протянул Тони. — Иди уже и сделай Старка счастливым, пока все не остыло.  
  
Баки посмотрел на недоделанную шаверму, на Тони, на дверь, а потом сунул тому в руки лопатку и рванул в мастерскую.  
  
Тони усмехнулся, пожал плечами и принялся за финальную сборку любимого блюда. Что-то ему подсказывало, что Барнс вернется не очень скоро, но будет ужасно голодным. И не только он. И теплая шаверма, сохраненная в созданном им и здешним Тони накануне духовом шкафу, способном поддерживать температуру блюда, не меняя его физических и вкусовых характеристик, будет очень даже кстати. И если он хотя бы таким образом сможет компенсировать и отблагодарить — пусть будет так.  
  
В конце концов Барнс и вправду добился своего. По обоим фронтам. И Тони действительно будет скучать по его стряпне. Хотя… Может, стоит поближе познакомиться со своим собственным Баки Барнсом? Вдруг он готовит не хуже?


End file.
